Memory Blank Untold
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Oh no, Desiree must have heard me make that wish and made it so Danny and I never met!" She looked aghast at the photo as several other important factors came to mind. "That means he never stepped in the portal so he doesn't have his powers!"
1. Chapter 1

This is a request that a friend brought me. sapphireswimming, wanted to see a real story made from their idea of if Sam had gone into the portal instead of Danny after Desiree makes it so they never met.

* * *

"There are days that I wish I had never met you!" Sam regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but at that moment she so mad that she couldn't see straight. Taking the purple scooter's handles she refused to look at Danny who still stood in the middle of the fountain. She stomped off as the halfa looked at her regretful, his own words drowned out as she drove off. Sam held the handlebars tightly as the tears blurred her vision. She was so mad at him with his accusations! First he had blown off plans they had made days prior just to go some Ice Queen's stupid birthday and not just him, but he had made her promise to go with them! It had started off as a bad day with their idiot friend accusing her of being the one that made their raven haired friend into what he was today. A halfa! How had that been her fault?

"I hate them all!" she hissed under her breath as she disappeared down the street. "Whatever." She knew that like everyday the argument would be forgotten, the pair of males never liked it when she was pissed off. Sam was a nice person to those she cared about, but even then she was one that was down right hateful when someone made her mad. Turning the corner she failed to notice the ghost that had been tailing her all day, making all of her wishes come true.

* * *

Danny stood in the middle of the fountain long after Sam had left, his pale blue eyes watching her retreating form. Just as he made a move to get out the water before him began to smoke, the green smoke rising to form a familiar figure, except this time she was bigger.

"Desiree!" the halfa gasped as he transformed, the white rings changing him to the Phantom. "You look different..." She smirked.

"More powerful," she responded. "Why yes." She looked pleased with herself as she looked down at the ghost fighter. "And that's not the best part about it yet!" She motioned to the skies with her hands. "Only days away from the day of the meteor shower where _everyone_ will be making wishes!" Her blue ghost tail came out, snapping around the halfa before pulling him up high and then throwing him on the ground feet from her.

"What do you want?!" he demanded as he attempted to get back up. This question seemed to amuse the wishing ghost as she leaned real close to him.

"For you to be gone before Friday, but," she said as she leaned away, her smile transforming as she made herself look sympathetic. "It's not what I want that is important, but what your _little friend_ wants and she just wished that she had never met you!" Danny's eyes grew wide with that realization as Desiree smirked broadly like a cat that had got the canary.

"Shit!" Before he could move from his spot on the ground the wishing ghost said her words as she threw out her hand, pink energy glowing in her palm.

"So it shall be!" The energy hit him head on, his screams echoing around him as his vision went black.

* * *

As the bell went off Sam walked into the school, her path taking her past Dash and one of his football friends shoving nerds into a locker. Sam continued on, approaching the lockers where both her male friends stood talking. There were days she hated the pair with a passion, those were the days she wondered how she had become friends with _two _boys, but then again she loved them both also.

"Hi," she said as the two males talked about plans for the rest of the week. They looked over at her, both looking rather confused at her sudden appearance.

"Do I know you?" Danny inquired, his brow raised. Sam glared at him, her mouth scowling as she responded back.

"Really funny. I said I wished we'd never met and now you are pretending that we didn't. Ha ha." Behind her Dash was shoving another nerd into the locker, his friend, Kwan still searching for Mikey, another nerd. The blond football player was bragging about a record.

"No, seriously," the raven haired male stated, his face serious as he looked at her. "Do I know you?" Tucker pulled out some spray, the minty smell hitting her nose as he sprayed a good amount in his mouth.

"And would you like to know me?" He leaned closer to her, his brows wagging suggestively. "My name is Tucker, Tucker Foley as in T F or Too Fine." Sam felt vomit in her throat as she leaned away from him in disgust. The techno geek didn't seem to turned off by her reaction.

"Oh gross. Are you hitting on me?" Holding back the vomit she said, "Ew." Behind her Mikey, a little nerdy guy with red hair was being shoved into the locker on top of his peers, the jock shoving him smirking.

"I wish someone would show you what this feels like!" the nerd cried out as his friends nodded in agreement. Dash and Kwan just smiled. Behind the pair of jocks a vent released pink smoke, the cloud forming into Desiree, the wishing ghost immediately saying her phrase.

"So you have wished it.. So you know the rest." It seemed that although she was happy with her plan she was bored with repeating her saying. Zapping Mikey she grew larger, the once small human boy a monster with claws like a T-Rex, his skin green with long black hair that fell down his back. He let out a loud yell as he reached for the two males tormenting them.

"What the hell?!" Dash cried as the wishing ghost spotted and flew over to Danny. As she floated over him Tucker made a run for it, his teal eyes wide with fear as he abandoned his friend. Desiree leaned close to Danny, the young male cowering as she said _boo_. The green ghost chuckled darkly as she flew away from him.

"No powers, no memory... Perfect." As she flew away Sam appeared at the halfa's side, her eyes wide in shock as she informed him of the ghost that had been in his face.

"That's Desiree! She's the wishing ghost!" Danny looked at her as she yanked him closer by his upper arms. "Danny, you have to do something! Why aren't you going ghost?" She was pleading with him, but the look on his face said it all and then he pushed her away from him.

"I don't even know you, kid much less what you are talking about!" he stated looking at her like she was an escaped mental patient. "What I do _know_ is that I am out of here!" With that last statement he rushed away leaving the Goth alone in the hall. Next to her were Mikey, the monster, shoving Dash and Kwan into a locker while the jocks just sat there cowering in horror. Dash began to tell the former nerd that he was sorry just as Mikey reverted to his human form, but not before slamming the locker door on his former assailants.

"I rock!" the red head screamed as he threw up his arms in glee before running away and past Sam. The Goth was leaning against the locker with a confused look on her face, but as soon as the hall was clear she opened Danny's locker, her eyes growing wide with the realization as to what was happening. In the far back of the locker was a familiar picture missing one particular person... HER! She reached for the picture, removed it and then pulled a large book from her purple backpack. In there was the same picture, but with her between the two males.

"Oh no, Desiree must have heard me make that wish and made it so Danny and I never met!" She looked aghast at the photo as several other important factors came to mind. "That means he never stepped in the portal so he doesn't have his powers!" Throwing the pictures into her bag she rushed off to find Danny. "Danny! You have to listen to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellbreaker, **yes, I did and can move forward with my ideas as well as theirs.

**sapphireswimming, **glad that you like it. I try to take from the story since that is what we are centering it around.

**sapphireswimming, Fantasma29 & Renting,** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

Moments later found the pair rushing down the street, well it was more like Danny was rushing and Sam was trying to keep up.

"Why won't you believe me?" she cried out throwing her hands up in frustration. Moving to stand parallel with him, but not as close as she would had they still been friends. He looked at her, his hands holding his back straps as he continued to walk quickly.

"Believe what?" he inquired as he pointed to her. "That I had superpowers, that we were best friends even though I have _never_ met you?" He went back to holding his straps, his eyes narrowed as he continued to talk. "And you're the only one that knows it?" Sam threw up her hands again.

"Yes!" He stopped on the steps of his house, the large Fenton Works sign glowing brightly above them. Though it was light out the sign was always on. "It's crystal clear!" All Danny did was throw her a strange look before slamming his door on her. Sam let out a sigh of frustration as she began to walk away from his house. _What can I do to get through the skull of a fourteen year old boy?!_ When the idea hit her she face faulted, as she facepalmed. "Fuck."

* * *

Later she approached the table that the pair of former ghost hunters sat, both with large scoops of ice-cream in their hands as they chattered. Around them were their peers from school, popular and unpopular students alike. Sam felt so stupid with her rather girlish getup, but if it worked then she would suffer the humiliation. The pink shoes squeaked as she moved, the skirt making her want to rip it off with the white base and pink polka dots. The top was burning her, she was sure and the bow, it felt like her hair was sticking up. Sucking it up she stopped before the two boys.

"Hi," she said, her voice sounding more like Paulina then Sam at that moment. "Can I join you?" Tucker's mouth dropped open in shock while Danny reacted in a most peculiar way as he pushed his friend right out of his chair, the dark skinned male looking at his friend in shock and at the same time he didn't seem to mind being moved out of the way as the former halfa waited for the Goth to sit.

"I am so proud of her!" Paulina gushed from a few sets away. "She finally realized that her way of thinking was wrong!" Across the table Star nodded, the blond watching with the same admiration as her peer was. Sam paid no one any mind as she pulled out her purple backpack, her hands beginning to dig as Danny just stared at her like he were in love with the girl before him.

"Here is the photo from eighth grade," she said laying out the two pictures, the difference being that Sam was in one of them, but not in the other. "This is the one from your locker. Notice anything?" The look on Danny's face changed to one that appeared to be complete shock before he answered.

"Yeah, you broke into my locker," he stated pointing at the pictures. "Took this one and then doctored it." He looked loved struck again as the Goth felt the urge to scream. "Either you really like me or... you're crazy." He leaned back for a second. "You aren't crazy are you?" She let out a growl of frustration, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and with a word of warning to focus shoved his face closer to her book that now lay open on the table. There were pictures of them, all three of them, together at different times, different years. He gave in to her request and noticing on the page before him one that no one had, not even him. It was the portal that his parents had built days ago, one that was supposed to be in-operational. "This is my parent's lab."

Picking up the book he sat there in silence as Sam waited for it to all click. All the images of Danny Phantom staring back at the raven haired male. He flipped another page to see him and Tucker laying together after the Purple Gorilla incident. He flipped another page to see him getting in one of his father's hazmat suits. Looking at her now he questioned, "_Who are you_?"

"I'm Sam Manson," she said touching his shoulder as she leaned over him to point out the pictures. "A few months ago I convinced you to check out your parent's portal and you became..." she faded off as she looked down at the picture of Danny Phantom, his grin one that was full of strength.

"A superhero," he finished. She nodded.

"But you have ghost powers instead of superpowers," she clarified. "But, we had a fight and I made a wish," she stated sounding rather ashamed at that moment. "That ghost in the school, Desiree, she heard me and made it come true." He looked at her, the wish she had spoken of for some reason coming to mind.

"You wished we had never met, didn't you?" She nodded. Pulling out a metallic green and silver belt she explained why she thought that she was the only one unaffected, a fatal error for the wishing ghost. "So, you still have all the memories and I have nothing?" She nodded just as the room grew colder, the wall to their left suddenly crumbling as a heavyset ghost in a black and red striped shirt entered the room.

"_Paaaauuullliinnnaaa,_" it cried as it looked around the room, teens scrambling to get out. The black hat on her head covered some of her overspilling green locks as it threw out it's green clawed hand, the skin on both her face and hand melted and bubbly looking. Paulina and Star screamed as they ran past the two raven haired teens. Sam looked to Danny, her mouth opening to instruct him on what he should do when she noticed the freaked out look on his face.

"I gotta do something," she muttered as snapped the Specter Deflector on. Glancing over at the woman rampaging, her claws clinging onto shirts as she looked for the one known a Paulina. Meanwhile the real Paulina was trying to get the door unlocked so that she could get out. Spotting Tucker she reached over and snatched his hat before taking a knife to it. Moments later she was in a mask, Tucker's hat used to hide her face. Taking out the Fenton Nine Tails she let it rip, the device making quick work of the ghost woman as it tightened around her. Yanking the one known as Nightmerica away from where Paulina was she pulled her toward herself, the boys watching from behind her. Tucker looked confused while Danny looked amazed at her ability.

"That is the hottest female," he stated while Tucker shook his head.

"Crazy is more of what that one is." Sam paid them no heed as she struggled to hold the larger woman captive. As Nightmerica broke loose Sam grabbed into her backpack that was just inches away. Pulling out the Fenton Thermos she pointed it toward the ghoul, successfully capturing her. Yanking off her mask she put the thermos back into her bag just as Tucker and Danny joined her.

"Does that happen often?" the former halfa inquired.

"Yeah, more than you remember."

"Okay, you got my attention," he stated seriously. Sam let out a shout of happiness as she yanked off the pink and white attire she had been wearing before yanking Danny by his hand and pulling him with her.

"Thank god! Come on!" Tucker followed hesitantly behind them, the look on his face still one of confusion.

* * *

Minutes later found the trio in the basement of Fenton Works, Tucker the lookout as Danny stared into the darkness of his parent's portal. Sam stood off to the side, looking at a picture and setting some dials.

"It's all clear!" the dark skinned male called out as he continued to watch the stairs for movement or sound. The former halfa looked nervous as he called out to Sam.

"Yeah, it's coming along. I figure if we get it just as it was that day that it should go just as it did before." Sam looked down at the picture as the final dial was changed, her eyes staring at the face of a kid, one that looked less than brave as he pulled on his father's hazmat suit. She looked up at the Danny before her and wondered if it was right to ask him to go back in there, to take that same step again only to have to live his life as something he never thought he would be. His school work was affected by it, his health was affected by it and yet, here she was asking him to do it again. "Danny, would you mind coming over here for a moment?" The former halfa looked at her in question. She handed him the picture while she stepped away for a moment. "Could you make sure I got that right?" He nodded and while he turned to look at the machine dials she took another step toward the portal.

"Sam, this looks ri-" he stopped as he looked up to see the Goth stepping into the portal, her look of determination and fear the last things he saw as she disappeared into the darkness. He dropped the photo and rushed to stop her, but he was too late as the room filled with light and a scream echoed from within. Danny couldn't look away from the image in front of him as he reached for her. He may not have a clear idea of who she was, but for some reason the sound of her pained cry seemed to make his heart stop and his stomach drop. "SAM!" he cried out as a green smoke filled the room. "_SAM!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellbreaker, **I thought it was a good move, but as for the way that Danny was. I think that Sam would be different as she is more outspoken.

**TheAngelofIego,** thanks.

**sapphireswimming, **glad that you loved the pace. I wanted everyone to feel her and see it from a different POV.

**DarkHinata91, AvalonXNaruto, TheAngelofIego, & Nayeli13,** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

Sam could feel the pain that entered her body, the feeling of electricity that went through her as her body became numb and her legs shook under her. She couldn't see anything, the white hot pain that flickered behind her eyes making even having them open painful. Closing her eyes she failed to see her bones flash under her skin, nor did she see the look on the former halfa's face as he stood at the entrance of the portal trying to see her. He couldn't seem to enter the chamber as the light disappeared and she struggled to move. It was like her whole body wasn't hers anymore as she forced her feet to move toward the entrance. Although she couldn't see she knew where she was going, her hands touching the wall of the now active portal.

Her hands found the edge, the lip of the portal, her slender pale fingers grasping for dear life just as a pair of familiar hands reached for her. It was relief that filtered in amongst the pain, the relief that she was alive and that Danny was there. Had she had to do that alone she wasn't sure how she would feel. There was still fear in the back of her mind, but having the raven haired ghost fighter at her side made her feel better as she collapsed against him. Her eyes were ringing as she felt his body vibrate under her weight. She knew that he was talking, but with the sounds already filling her ears she couldn't understand them and without her sight she couldn't see him.

Sighing she clutched at his white shirt, her hands barely following what her brain was telling them. She felt her fingers go intangible as she slipped through his hands. The young male clutched at her and she could feel the desperation which to her was confusing because to him she was a total stranger. She knew that she still felt close to him, even if he would _never_ know that again. It made her depressed, but as she was drowning in that feeling she heard the sound of the front door to the house opening and the footfall above her alerted the trio to the fact that Jack was home.

"Shit," she heard Danny say, her hearing and sight returning slowly. "My dad is going to kill me!" Sam knew it was right because as much as Jack wanted his son to follow in his footsteps he still didn't like when the teens were lurking in his lab without him. "You need to change back." Blinking as her sight came back she realized he was right. There was no way that she looked normal, her eyes were probably green like Danny's had been. Looking down she felt a curse escape her lips. She was in all white, her boots, skirt, and shirt like pure snow while her once purple tights were a yellow green like the circle on her chest. The once green lines in her skirt were now purple, a complete turnaround of her original suit.

"I don't know how," she whispered as her voice began to return. "This is go-" She was cut off as Danny kissed her, his lips crashing down on hers with such force that her breath was knocked out, but she wasn't complaining because it felt good. Her eyes grew heavy as the sound of the lab door was thrown open in the distance, but Sam didn't even care because she was kissing Danny! He pulled back, his eyes just as glazed as her own were.

"I call that a fake out make out," he whispered, a blush flaring up on her own pale cheeks as she nodded.

"What is going on down here!?" Jack thundered, his blue eyes flashing as he looked around the lab. There was now a working portal where the dysfunctioning one had been hours before. His eyes fell on the couple standing there staring at each other. "Danny! What have I said about bringing people down here?" The young male was about to reply when Sam spoke up, her demeanor changing now that she was back to her original self.

"Hi, Mr. Fenton, Danny only took me here to meet you, after all who doesn't want to learn how to ghost fight from the best?" She put on a false smile, the man before her changing as he realized what she said. She knew that she would end up having to listen to the big man tell one of his strange stories, but it would be worth it.

"Well, it's always nice to see an avid ghost fighter, especially one so young. What's your name?" She offered her name, using the full version. "Well, Samantha, just understand that Danny knows better so I am going to have to ask you to leave so he and I can have a talk." The Goth nodded before walking away, but not before throwing the former halfa an apologetic glance.

* * *

The next morning Sam sat awkwardly in her chair, her former best friend sitting next to her. Both could feel the strange atmosphere, the Goth feeling like she was going to be sick as her stomach rolled with anxiety. She was just glad that her parents were away on one of their week long cruises. She didn't know what she was going to do if they found out what happened. Not only would they go after the Fenton's but she would probably be an outcast in her family, not that she wasn't already looked at strangely.

"So, what's the plan?" Danny whispered. Sam shook her head. She had no plan, not for this. This had been a spur of the moment thing and not that she was regretting it, but she wished she had thought this through on how it would affect her system because it always seemed like she was going to be sick. Was it because of her ghost half or was there something more devious going on?

Before she could answer the former halfa she found herself falling through her chair, so with a gasp of shock and nervousness she fell sideways just as Lancer turned around. She was screwed.

"Miss Manson," the overweight teacher said making his way back to her. Sam looked at him from her position on the ground, her head hurting as Danny looked down at her in horror. He had seen it while no one else had noticed, which for the Goth was a good thing. Still she was going to be ripped into and that wasn't something that was good for her. Her temper was bad, but she hated when this particular teacher talked down to her. "I know that you are so super smart that this must be boring to you, but for the love of Vanity Fair don't fall asleep in my class!" Sam blinked at him, her anger bubbling, but when Danny shook his head at her she took a deep breath. "Now, don't forget the meteor shower tonight and don't forget to wear a helmet." As he turned his back the bell rung, the whole class save for the pair and a few stragglers stayed behind. Tucker came over to join them, his teal eyes questioning.

"So, what are you going to wish for?" a blond jock named Dash inquired of a pair of girls, both cheerleaders. The blond female said nothing as the dark haired one looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, but hey with everyone at the party making wishes I am sure that I will think of something." That hit Danny and Sam at the same time, both of them looking at each other. Danny didn't know what that meant, but he remembered Sam saying something about a wishing ghost that first day she had approached him and by the look on her face it wasn't a good thing.

"Damn it," the raven haired halfa muttered. "Desiree."

"Um, who is Desiree?" Tucker questioned. Sam explained quickly about how the wishing ghost got more powerful with each wish, her desire to become more powerful the reason she had waited for Sam to make the wish she had. "So, basically the reason that Danny lost these _ghost powers _is because you got into an argument?" Sam glared at him. That was one thing that hadn't changed. Tucker only saw half of the issue, but she didn't have time for this. She was at a lose with only having her powers less than a full day and now she had less than six hours till it happened!?

"This is bad," Danny stated. Sam nodded, but as her head sank under the floor he muttered, "And it just got worse." She muttered something dark under breath as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Paulina looked up at her father with open adoration as most of her peers danced out before them, smiles filling the large open space that was her backyard. A DJ stood off to the far right of the open dance floor while a disco ball hung from a tall pole mounted in the grass. Sam watched from a distance as Tucker sat a few feet behind her and Danny to her left. The two males were watching the party down below, neither of them invited as the Hispanic didn't seem to enjoy their company.

"She almost seems human," the Goth muttered. "I'm going to need to forget I ever _saw_ that." To her right a shooting star passed, the tail shimmering in the darkness of the skies over them. "A shooting star!" She stood, her eyes closing as she tried to force her transformation, no catchphrase because as nice as Danny's was she felt it wasn't for her. As the two glowing rings of white light passed over her body the Goth found herself clothed as she had before and then it struck her. A skirt wasn't a good idea since she would have to fly and well... people would see up her skirt.

It felt so strange to be the Phantom when she had only witnessed it from the sidelines, and the times that her friend had come to her needing to be bandaged up. She hadn't really thought about all the effort it took to stay in the form. Suddenly she had the oddest feeling, like something wasn't quite right. Looking down her jaw fell open at the sight of her legless body.

"What the hell?!" she cried freaking out. When they returned, her legs that is, she relaxed, her feet hitting the ground. She had heard of your feet off the ground, but that was just too ridiculous. As she turned to the pair male teens she raised a brow, the look on their faces telling her something else was awry. Looking at what they were looking at she found her arms missing this time. "Frick!" Closing her eyes she forced her arms back to normal. As soon as she was sure nothing else was going to go wrong she informed the two males not to make any wishes. Both of them nodded in understanding.

Before she could say anything more the sound of Paulina's voice stopped her, more stars falling from the night skies.

"Look everyone!" All eyes turned to the skies as more and more stars joined their partners as it soon became a shower. It was now or never and Sam was feeling a bit nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellbreaker**, not so much since I wanted to keep it as close to the original episode because I want to continue on to another particular episode. A friend of mine actually gave me the idea. *smiles*

**FanFic101Girl & PerfectlyStrange,** thanks for adding this story to your alerts.

* * *

As the group below them began to make wishes Sam readied herself because Desiree was waiting somewhere close by.

"I wish I had one of those sweet monster trucks," came Tucker's voice from behind her. Danny was the one that responded, his ice blue eyes looking at the other male in exasperation.

"Tucker!" The other male looked at him in confusion, his eyes wide as if saying _what?_ "She said _not_ to do that!" He still seemed confused as to why it mattered, but when Sam just facepalmed, her lips opening to let out an exasperated sigh Desiree appeared behind the dark skinned male. She grinned as she wiggled her fingers, a yellow Hummer looking vehicle appearing beside the techno-geek. He immediately jumped up, his teal eyes excited as he touched the hood of the gleaming new car.

"What is so bad about this?" he questioned just seconds before the hood opened up revealing rather mechanical teeth as it let out a rather loud roar. Sam shook her head while Danny ran after his friend. The Goth looked up as Desiree appeared at the ledge of the hill they were on. She glowed pink as her body grew larger.

"Not good." Rushing over to the ledge she tried to think of how she was going to stop the wishing ghost when she didn't really know her own powers. Unlike Danny she remembered his battles and she remembered to bring the thermos, though since Danny didn't give this one power she wasn't sure it was going to work.

"Sam!" came Danny's voice as he ran over, his fear of the ghost before him apparent, but he seemed to want help as he came to stand by her. She looked over at him, trying to get him to leave because as a human he was in far more danger than she was. "No, I want to help!" Her green eyes grew wide at his sudden forcefulness. Maybe some of his courage really did come from his human half. She was sure that as they had grown up he was rarely the one to stand up against someone... unless they were threatening someone he loved... Danny didn't remember her so why would he step up for her?

"I can get this! Just make sure that the others stop wishing!" She pointed to the creatures popping up in the distance with each wish that was made.

"Tucker's on it!" the raven haired male yelled back as he looked up at Desiree. Before he could even attempt to help though a pair of bushes came to life and grabbed his arms. Danny looked at the plants in confusion. "Who the hell wishes for fucking monster plants?!" Sam turned toward the large woman and knew that she would have to take flight to take the wishing ghost down.

_Happy thoughts._ That was all she could think of and that had come from Peter Pan. _Think happy thoughts._ As she thought those happy thoughts she ran toward the end of the ledge only to belly flop on the ground below. "Oof." She could hear Danny yelling now, his cries one of motivation as he commanded her to concentrate and that he believed in her. How could he believe in her when she wasn't even sure this was going to work?! Moments later though she found herself airborne, unfortunately she was upside down, her long white locks swaying in the breeze.

"Who are you?" the large Desiree inquired, her eyes narrowing at the new fighter before her. "Wait, you're that girl that's always with the halfa!" Danny's eyes grew wide at the words that were spoken. Sam was glaring at the other female as she began to laugh. "What happened? The little boy too scared to come out and fight like a man?!" As the green skinned female chortled away Danny's eyes grew narrow, but Sam didn't seem to let it bother her.

"No, he just deserved more than to be hunted by a bitch of a ghost!" That stopped the wishing ghost, her green eyes narrowing on the halfa before her. "In fact, not only are the bitch of all ghosts, but you are the least important! You have to use others to get power because you are weak!" Sam didn't know where it was coming from, but she was feeling more and more powerful as her verbal barbs landed their mark. As the ghost powered up Sam attempted to force energy into her hand, but unfortunately she ended up with her ass lighting up like a firefly. "Okay, that will work for now," she muttered as she forced her body around to face her ass at the wishing ghost.

The green energy shot out from her ass like a fart gone awry, but Sam was just happy it hit the ghost. Desiree let out an indignant cry as Sam opened the thermos, but now she was at a loss since she didn't know how Danny had powered it and the halfa, well, former halfa was no use as he didn't remember anything about having ghost powers. Before she could do much more she was struck from the air, the thermos falling from her hands. Danny watched in horror as the thermos rolled by his feet and as Sam was crushed under the giant hands of Desiree.

"Sam!" the former halfa yelled as he attempted to struggle free of his captors, but as he looked back up to watch the wishing ghost answer more wishes he knew that unless she got up now they were screwed. He looked out over the landside to see that Tucker wasn't having any luck down below, but that wasn't because he wasn't trying. For the first time the raven haired male found his friend actually trying instead of running in terror or becoming distracted.

Her hand was removed moments later to reveal a human Sam, her head smashed into the grassy area. Danny began to struggle more earnestly as he called out her name, but the only thing that succeeded in doing was get the large wishing ghost's attention and with as big as she was now that wasn't good.

"I wish I could remember any of th-" he stopped mid sentence, his ice blue eyes falling on the wishing ghost. Didn't Sam say something about her having to grant every wish? His eyes narrowed as he berated himself for having been a _C_ student all his life. "I wish I could remember how to fight!" The green eyed ghoul looked at him, her hands flying out as she granted his wish. They only problem was even though he now remembered everything he still didn't have powers! A groan was heard as Sam stood up, her cheek cut and her clothing dirty, but she was ready to fight. Forcing her transformation she took to the air, her anger fueling the control over her powers.

"Don't think you got me down!" she screamed as she rushed at the wishing ghost, hands blazing with power as she shot down the other ghost. Desiree was distracted by Danny's wish so she was an easy target. As soon as she was down Danny yelled out to her, telling her how to power the thermos so she could trap the ghost. With a smirk she attempted to do just that, her eyes closing as she concentrated. As the wishing ghost got back up, her monsters turning to watch the end of what had been a short battle Sam turned the thermos on her. A blue spark emitted from the cylindrical container and then a blast, the white blue blast throwing Sam back a bit as it engulfed the wishing ghost.

With a scream of anger and shock the ghost was gone and shortly after so were the creatures she had created. With a sigh the Goth fell to the ground, her body wiped out from the fight as Danny was released and the plants became normal bushes. He rushed to her side as she became human again, the thermos still clutched tightly in her hand.

"You did it!" the raven haired male exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Wouldn't have been able to without your help." Danny didn't want to take credit for something that he knew he had very little to do in, but looking at the exhaustion that was clear in her now amethyst eyes he figured it would be better if he dropped it. "I think I'm going to ta-" She dropped to the ground, her eyes closing as sleep overcame her. Danny found a smile curling on his lip just as Tucker appeared.

"Dude, she is one crazy girl." He shook his head in bewilderment. "I told you she was nuts." Danny now shook his head.

"No, Tucker, she's crazy, but not in a bad way." Leaning down he picked her up. "Now we just need to get her home."

"Thank god her parents are always gone." Danny looked at the other male in confusion. How had he know that? Shaking it off he and Tucker disappeared into the night as the party continued on down at Paulina's house.

* * *

In a dark movie theater a horror movie played on screen as several people sat enthralled by the mayhem on the screen, but the three ghost fighters sat as close to the front as possible without being right under the screen. Sam smiled as Danny offered her some popcorn.

"I never really knew _how_ bad it was for you, Danny," she whispered. "I knew it was bad, but it's like being used for an energy source. I didn't think I was going to make it." She leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks for all that you have done and all that you do for me." The former halfa found his face growing hot as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Okay, you two need to get a room because _that_ is just disgusting!" Tucker whined. Sam smirked as she shot a little ray at him. "What the fuck?!" Several people looked at him, most of them _shushing_ him with glares. He muttered something under his breath as the halfa and the former halfa smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**DanPhantom1**, thanks.

**sapphireswimming**, yup. I really wanted to keep Danny in the loop. I almost made it so he has to recover his memories, but this is a story about Sam and the ghost powers so that would be over-riding that. Glad that you are enjoying it.

**Hellbreaker**, it was more of I wanted the story to center on Sam mostly and having him with issues and her having issues just seemed too clashy if you will. Also, yeah, I got inspired so I began the next chapter.

* * *

Danny looked out the window as Lancer continued to talk. Sam had left a few minutes ago as screaming was heard down the hall from them. It was another ghost, or so she said it was. He couldn't figure out how she knew that when it could have just as easily been a bug or something. Women did scream at creepy crawlers. Looking back to the front of the room he sighed. This was boring.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam rushed toward the large green mosquito, the large blood sucking animal dodging her at every turn. She had managed to save one of the teachers from it in the school building, but as soon as she got the thing outside it had attempted to fight, the shock from her appearing wearing off. She had been pleasantly surprised that she had managed to turn her and the bug intangible, but equally ticked when it wore off faster than she thought. She winced at the thought of the giant hole in the roof of the school. It was in that moment that the bug shot lasers from it's multiple eyes.

The Goth wasn't new to the whole hero business, but she was an infant with her powers. She had yet to control them fully, though Danny and Tucker _had_ assisted her in learning for the last few weeks. Lucky for them the ghost attacks had been kept to a minimal. Falling back from the blast she looked up in time to see the bug shoot something slimy and green at her, the goo forming a net that wrapped tightly around her. Hitting the ground she found a pair of ice blue eyes watching her in the distance. Danny was still in class, his shocked expression changing to one of nervousness. She couldn't tell why he would be nervous, not like anyone knew who she was... He chose that moment to raise his hand as she forced her arms up to remove the net. It didn't work at first, but as she powered up, her frustration making her more powerful for a moment she was able to remove the net, the green good falling around her in a puddle.

With quick thinking she noticed the wires on the poles just yards away from the school. Smirking she took off, the bug in quick pursuit behind her. "Bug..." Flying out of the way of the speeding insect she smirked bigger as it hit the wires, quickly electrocuting it. "Zapper." But that wasn't all that happened. The bug exploded in a large green flash of light. To the shock and dismay of the raven haired ghost fighter a million little bugs, miniature to the original, flew away from her in a large glowing flock. "Just great. I thought I was done with the damn bugs."

* * *

Sam walked over just as the guys were talking, well, it was more like Danny was complaining as he held his nose, while Tucker stood there spraying himself with something that looked like gas. Moving closer she heard him say, "I call it Foley... by Tucker Foley. I made it myself." He sounded proud, but as soon as she got closer to him she gagged. "I made it to combine with one's natural scent to make something both sweet and manly." He sprayed a little more and Sam waited, the feeling in her stomach causing her to pause. "And it smells different to everyone."

"Well, Tucker," the Goth said approaching them. "I think it smells like a sweaty cookie." Danny named another smell he was getting from it and even with both of their disgusting images he still smiled.

"By choice I smell like those," was his final word about the smell before he said, putting it in his locker, "The ladies will be swarming soon enough." At that the crowd around them began to part as the Queen of Casper High made her way down the halls. Beside her stood Dash, the jock that seemed to find great joy in tormenting Danny while Paulina had so much fun harassing her. As she passed Danny drooled, Sam watching the jock and queen with open hostility. The funny thing was that while Paulina continued on Dash stopped at his locker, a small look around ensuring that no one saw inside the puke green container. They walked by just as Paulina made a sound.

"Hey, you are blemishing my flawless skin!" she muttered darkly to a spot on her arm. Sam blinked before making the motion for _crazy._ They continued on until Tucker stopped, the techno geek staring at the sign above one particular door. It was the nurse's office. Sam sighed, pulling out a bag.

"He hates hospitals," she stated, Danny nodding in understanding.

"But, that's just the nurse's office, nothing like a hospital." Tucker shook his head. "How?"

"Same smell, same clothing and people always are in pain when they're there!" Sam just shook her head as she handed the bag to Danny. The former halfa took it and placed it on his friend's head. They walked past the door, Sam soothing the unnerved male. At that moment someone walked by, Mikey, the redhead smelling the air next to Tucker before making a face. The geek took off the bag with a sigh. "That and all of them have pointy sharp needles."

"Does anyone smell snicker-doodles and gym socks?" Sam smacked her head while Danny and Tucker stated the dark skinned male's new invention, though Danny looked less than pleased about the product. Mikey walked off, his look of disgust melting to one of pity for the man with delusions. At that same moment the Goth's mouth flew open and a small bit of blue escaped. Danny blinked. How had he never noticed that? With his memories restored he still found himself thrown by things that happened to the Goth, like it was something new and yet after he saw it he remembered more about his time as a halfa.

"Is Paulina glowing or am I just now noticing her shining skin?" The pair of males looked to where the Hispanic teen stood leaning toward the lockers. She was muttering something about a bug bite, Danny and Sam looking at each other. He had seen the bug, but he hadn't seen when she had accidentally multiplied them.

"Fuck," the raven haired teen muttered as she watched as pandemonium occurred as student after student was attacked but the flying green ghost bugs. Screams of pain and fear filled the air while several students began to run, trying to escape a fate that they would never be able to since the predator was a ghost. Running to a nearby room she hollered to the pair of males, the pair running to ensure that no one entered the room she had just rushed into. Moments later she flew out, flying across the school capturing several of the tiny pests, but she had a really bad feeling that it was too late. Heading back to her two friends she stated she thought she had all of them, but before she could finish the sentence Dash rushed past them, several of the bugs hitting him just as he hit a door with his face.

Sam grimaced, the door leading to the boys' bathroom, not a place that she was allowed in. She needed to find out what was going on with Dash, but at the same time she wasn't going in the boys' bathroom.

"I'll go," Danny stated walking past them and toward the occupied room. Peeking his head in he felt a chill that wasn't coming from the hallway. "Dash, um, I know that I don't really care about you, but um, are you feeling okay?" There was a groan followed by Dash informing him that he really didn't feel like taking to the raven haired male. Before the former halfa could make a comment two blasts came from inside the stall, both just inches from his body. "Shit!" Taking a step back he managed to avoid the explosion as the door splintered before flying everywhere. Before him stood Dash, a monster Dash.

"Get the hell away!" he thundered reaching for the human man before him. Sam chose that moment to rush in, eyes closed, grabbed the halfa and was gone leaving Dash in the bathroom slamming his fists into whatever he could get a hold of.

"Sorry, I should have gone in." He shook his head at her, the young male smiling. He was just relieved that she had come when she had.

"We're cool," he said as they watched the door to the bathroom shake. "But we might want to get away from here." Sam nodded, taking hold of the dark skinned male before disappearing with the pair of males outside. There was something bothering the halfa about being in there, but she knew that getting them out of there was making her feel a little better... for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**DanPhantom1_,_**thanks. Here it is.

**Hellbreaker,** *laughs* Yeah, Mikey is the last person to be pitying someone else.

**sapphireswimming**, thanks! Glad I'm doing it justice. *smiles*

* * *

Within hours they found that it was going to be a little harder to get back _into_ school as hours later the school was on lockdown, the doors locked not allowing parents into the room containing the infected teens. Maddie, Danny's mother was glowering at an older male, his skin so pale and sunken that he resembled a zombie. Next to him was a short, balding gentleman, the one that the redhead began complaining to.

"Why can't we see _our _children! They _need_ us!" The male seemed rather intimidated by the purple orbs narrowed at him, but he didn't back down even as Jack, a man that towered higher over him, stepped forward. When the teacher repeated that he couldn't give out any information and that the kids couldn't leave. "You're a fucking teacher!" Maddie raged. "You're supposed to give out information!"

"My daughter!" Jack wailed, his eyes filling with tears as he pulled out a cloth hankie. Danny walked over to where he was, Sam quickly staying close. "She is my favorite!" The Goth winced as Danny groaned in annoyance. Jack handed the handkerchief over to Danny. The former halfa looked at it disgusted. As they stood there something weird happened.

"Ow," Danny muttered reaching down to smack at his arm, a small bug disappearing. The only issue with that was that it was a ghost bug and the older gentleman in the doctor's clothing was quick to jump on it, shoving Danny toward the doors holding the other kids in. Sam fought to grasp his hand when at the same time said hand went intangible. Sam was quick to try again, but it was too late as the raven haired male was forced back into the room. He was trying to fight, but with the sudden powers he was having a hard time keeping himself together.

"Danny!" she whispered harshly. She glared at the man before her, when her attention was turned to a certain techno geek who was busy playing with something, but not an electronic device. Moving closer, Danny not forgotten, the Goth found herself looking at a certain green bug, one that had been part of the ghostly infection. "Tucker?! What are you doing with that thing?" He smiled, his teal eyes gleaming with pride.

"I think that my spray has tamed it. It won't bite me or anything." The Goth watched in amazement at the fact that he was right, the small creature sitting there looking around like a lost kid. "I know what you're thinking and yes I do have one for girls!" He reached into his pocket and produced a pink can, the raven haired teen shooting him a death glare before the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Bert Rand and you have nothing to worry about," he promised. "Your children will be taken down to the creepy old abandoned hospital down the road and within hours will be ready to be back at home good as new."

"Are you with the government?!" Maddie questioned getting into his face. He just smiled and agreed with her idea, though he didn't really give her a response. "And this is all under quarantine?"

"Yes, let's go with that also." Jack pushed his wife aside, the large male in the jumpsuit poking the other male in the chest.

"And we should believe you why?" Bert Rand smirked.

"Because I am with the government and can have you audited." Jack shrunk in size as the older man began to talk again. Sam growled low under her breath. She didn't trust that man, something about him was bothering her, but even with all the thinking she was doing she couldn't seem to place him. He was going on about how he was going to treat the children, but Sam wasn't paying attention to him now, no she was looking to Tucker. They would have to go to that hospital.

"We're going to have go there." The dark skinned male smiled nervously as he began to walk away.

"Good lu-" He was grabbed on the arm, his attention turned to the Gothic teen glaring at him. "I am not going there!" he whined. "You know how much I hate hospitals!" Sam smirked as she pulled him closer, her amethyst gaze flashing to green for a quick second.

"Well, Tuck, I plan on going there and that means _you_ are coming with me. Our friends need us and with as much as Danny has saved your ass..." She faded off, the techno-geek knowing that she was letting him finish that sentence. He _hated_ hospitals, but she was right. He had to at least attempt to help his friends. When Sam noticed that he was giving in her smirk grew wider. "Good. I knew you would see it my way. Besides, who said that you had to go in? I am going to go ghost and get in and out. No worries."

* * *

A few moments later found the pair of teens standing before a sign, one that had seen better days and had at one point been the entrance sign for the large building behind it. Tucker gave a shudder, pointing to the sign that read NoMercy Hospital. Sam shook her head. How ironic.

"The letters just fell off," she muttered as they looked at the large, darkened building. There was an eerie glow about the place, but anyone could see there were no lights, nothing there that made anyone think that it was open. Going ghost while standing in some bushes she reemerged and heading for the fence she tried to go intangible. ZAP! She was knocked back by a current that still crackled around her form. Tucker paled at that, his teal eyes looking wide at her.

"Well, looks like we can't get in," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Time to head back home and let things work out for themselves." Sam threw him a cold look, her green eyes like orbs of ice that seemed to glow in anger. "What, there is a ghost shield in place."

"I can see that, _Tucker_," the Goth hissed. "That makes this all the more crucial that we get in there." She looked back at the building, a shadow moving by one of the windows, but the halfa and the male with her failed to notice. Tucker sighed. "And I have a plan." Returning to her human form she grabbed Tucker's hand and began to head for the steps. "Now here's the plan," she said putting her lips next to his ear. The dark skinned ghost fighter listened, the plan making him wince. Sure, he didn't have to go in _now_, but if her plan didn't come together then he would have to. He nodded, though his hesitation was obvious. "With any luck you will not have to go in."

Tucker took the Goth in his arms, feeling strange about carrying his friend up toward a hospital. Was it because Danny would kill them for doing this or was it because he hadn't really ever held a female this close. Sam whispered, _sell it_, in his ear while at the same time slipping something in his pocket and off they went, Sam playing the part of the sick female well as she lay in fake faint in his arms. As they approached what could have passed for characters from a game, like Doom or something Tucker could feel fear tripping up his spine while Sam lay still. The Goth was feeling the spike of nervousness. Worry for her former halfa making her sweat slightly.

"Stop," one of the green suit clad creatures stated, the other one looking down at the female in his arms with interest. "This is a restricted area, no admittance allowed past this point." Tucker began to plead with them.

"My friend is sick and needs to be here, not me, in the hospital." Before another word could be said from either side another voice spoke up.

"Stand down, let me see the patient," came the same voice from school. Sam peeked to see the man from before walk toward them. He looked at Sam with interest as the female closed her eyes. "Has this teen been showing any ghostly symptoms?" At that moment Sam made herself go invisible, the relief at being able to do that making her giddy. She hadn't been so sure she could do it, the lack of experience making her unsure of her own abilities. "Hmmm. It seems we must take her." Reaching out he took Sam, the Goth almost gagging at the smell coming from the older male. She had heard of hospital smells of death and shit, but this man smelled like this times 100! Bert Rand threw a thumbs up to someone in the window before rushing into the large building. Tucker was left there, his teal eyes reflecting his fear ab her going in there and his relief that he didn't have to go in there.

* * *

Sam found herself placed in a wheelchair, the chill in the air making her shiver slightly. With her being a ghost she guessed that the chill was more obvious or something because she loved the cold. As she was wheeled through the darkened halls she got a glimpse at all the students who had been bit and what trait each of them were dealing with because it seemed that they didn't experience all of the powers at once.

She passed by students that were hooked up to IVs, but she wasn't sure what they could be _giving_ them since she knew how one became a halfa, but those students were floating slightly while another student kept turning invisible. Another male student was shivering, the ghost sense going off as a female student stuck her head through the wall next to him. All of them were discolored in appearance and they all sounded miserable as he wheeled her deeper into the hospital. Suddenly they stopped, Sam peeking to see a kid with a tuba run past them, his body tinted the way that meant he was intangible... or so she thought, but for some reason it bothered her guardian as he rushed after the student.

"Now, now, son we must learn to control those powers!" Sam was at a loss for words since it made no sense to control the powers he should be getting rid of. As soon as the good doctor disappeared down the hall Sam got up, walking past several more students that had been bit. She couldn't believe how many of her peers had been attacked. Then again she hadn't been able to count how many bugs there had been either. This had to be all if not at least 99% of the school. Tucker and she had escaped the attacks, mostly because of dumb luck, but still...

"Manson, you're in here too?" came a male voice. Sam turned to find herself looking at Kwan, one of the football players, his face dripping with sweat. Within moments of him talking he cloned and then cloned again. "Four?" Again, more clones. "Six?" Again... "Eight?" Suddenly it was like he wasn't feeling weird as he jumped up as if the group were a squad of cheerleaders. "Who do we appreciate?!" A pause as they all grouped together to cheer, "ME!" Then he realized that there were more than one of him and he was off, their screams echoing down the hall. Sam smacker her face in frustration.

"Danny tried to do that for forever and Kwan, a scatter brained jock gets it on his first day as a ghost?!"

"Hello? Nurse!" came a voice that sounded familiar and at the same time kind of disembodied. Sam turned to find a large container on a hospital bed not but a few feet away. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded... literally." The green substance swirled around in the container before resembling Jazz, the redhead's body gone leaving the genius with just a head. The Goth took a step back as a the sound of someone yelling hit her ears.

"Huh?!" Heading off down the hallway she transformed, no one in that particular wing of the hospital. What she came upon wasn't what she had been expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellbreaker,** *shrugs* Maybe... or I might twist it further.

* * *

Before her was Dash and Danny, both glaring at the other as Dash held the dark haired male's collar, the look in his eyes one of hate. She walked toward the pair, her glowing green eyes stationed on the blond male in anger.

"What the fuck?!" she yelled startling both teenagers. Two pairs of blue eyes landed on her, Dash was the first to react as he dropped Danny's clothing to gawk at her.

"Ghost girl?" he questioned in awe. "Wow!" The former halfa next to him just rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you are here! Are you here to bust us out?" Sam blinked at the sudden change in the jock when she remembered how Paulina had been around Danny. She wanted to punch the male for his adoration in someone that he had hated for as long as she remembered, but instead turned her attention to Danny.

"Um, could we talk?" The blond jock watched as they headed to the other side of the curtain with Danny when suddenly the former halfa went intangible and began to sink into the ground. Sam was quick on her feet, grabbing the dark haired male by his arms, making herself intangible to grasp him. "What the fuck?" It struck her that Danny now was half ghost, but not like he had been before.

"Hey, are you going to talk to me?" came Dash's voice from the other side of the curtain. Sam smacked her face, but ignored him as she helped her best friend return to normal. After a few seconds of coaching him to stay solid, something she herself was still learning she began to tell him what she knew was going on, well, what she _assumed_ was going on. "Hey, I want to kno-" the blond jock's voice was cut off as a hissing sound filled the air. Danny began to wobble as both their eyes began to close.

"Sam, what is th..." he faded off, his mouth opening in a yawn as Sam tried to stay awake herself. It was sleeping gas, but where? She turned to see the man, the doctor, from the school moving toward her with a canister labeled _sleeping gas._

"Just great," she muttered as the whole world went dark.

* * *

When blue eyes opened later Danny found himself in the hospital bed, the curtain still pulled to separate the jock from view. He could hear the blond muttering something though. At first the former halfa was going to dismiss those uttering until he heard Sam's alias name. He leaned closer to the curtain, his body rebelling with the movement.

"He took the ghost girl!" Dash muttered, his eyes still closed in a nightmare. Danny reached for the curtain, his fingers managing to brush the nasty green divider just as he himself went intangible. The power though was transferred and the curtain fell off the rod, the material falling through the ground moments later. The blond turned toward him, his blue eyes closed, but his lips working.

_Was this happening?_ Danny wondered as an unknown emotion flittered through him. He struggled to get out of the bed, his mind working on two separate wavelengths. One was concerned about the words from Dash's mouth and yet the other half was more concerned about the jock liking his best friend. In the end the concern for his Gothic friend won out. Struggling he managed to go intangible, his mind forcing his powers to heel. He could remember doing this and yet it felt so interesting and... well... he wasn't sure...

"I'm coming for you," he muttered through clenched teeth as he forced his body to become solid so he would land next to the bed, his form going through the bed as he rolled with the fall.

* * *

Sam struggled herself, her green eyes opening to find herself on a bed, the glowing bonds slowly draining her, keeping her sluggish.

_Where am I?_ Looking around she found herself looking into the eyes of Bertrand, Spectra's assistant. "Ho-" Feeling the urge to smack herself she muttered about how stupid she was not to notice something so obvious! "Bert Rand. Bertrand!" The small man chuckled as he took a step toward her.

"Yes, _Bertrand_." He began to check the straps holding her in before turning and leaving the room.

"Tucker is soooo right about the hospital," Sam muttered as the doors that the small male had exited opened to reveal Spectra herself. The raven haired beauty looked around her,l all the hospital equipment gleaming and yet it had spider webs. She looked to her right to find a tray of all sorts of sharp equipment and then to her left to see a whole bunch of cabinet space. "What the fuck is going on!?" she cried out in anger and confusion. Why was she strapped to this bed and what did Spectra want with her? It was then that it struck the Goth that Spectra wasn't taking a human form, her darkened shadow glaring at her.

"Welcome, Phantom, though I feel as though you should have been someone else," the ghostly form stated. "But we can talk about that," she said moving to hover over the Goth. "You know how us therapist love to talk it out." Sam felt her eyes grow wide at the hate that reflected in the other woman's eyes. "Like the fact that it was that human teenager that _ruined me!_"

"You deserved it!" Sam screamed, her voice echoing around them loudly.

* * *

Tucker stood outside the fence that enclosed the hospital, his teal eyes locked on the floated guards as he smiled uneasily.

"Am at a spooky hospital with ghosts guarding the place and it's night," he muttered. "At least I am on the outside and Sam doesn't need me inside that creepy place." At that moment her voice filled the air as she cried out. Tucker winced and made another statement about how the Gothic halfa wasn't calling for help.

"Help! Someone!" This time the techno geek began to walk away, his eyes facing away from the hospital.

"Well, she's not calling for me!" he muttered loudly.

"Tucker get your ass up here! Now!" Muttering darkly under his breath he pulled out the two items he had on him. One was his perfume...well, his deterrent and in his other hand was the lipstick that the Goth had handed him. He hadn't noticed until after she was gone and had pulled it out. Shock and dismay had been his first reaction. Anger had swelled after that because he had thought it a joke, but when the dark skinned male had thrown in a laser had nearly taken a portion of his hair.

"Sam would say that Karma has it out for me," the dark haired and skinned male muttered as he took a deep breath. "Okay." Running toward the door he began to spray himself with his invention, remembrance of how it had helped with the bugs only to cause the guards to cough. Tucker became offended, his quick comeback, "Hey, you're ghosts! Have you smelled _yourself_ lately?" Within seconds of the deliverance he held out the lipstick, his finger quick to hit the button.

He was thrown back, but non fazed as he stood back up. "Wow, that sure packs a punch for something so small." Looking at the knocked out guards he began to run inside all the while his insides clenched in unease.

* * *

Moments later found the scared techno creeping down the halls of the abandoned part of the hospital, the halls vacant as his eyes peeked out over the green mask. Turning a corner a teen fell through the ceiling, but before they had gone to the next floor they managed to become tangible.

"Tucker?" came the voice of Danny, the former halfa looking at Tucker in confusion. "I thought you were scared of the hospital?"

"And I thought you always said I was so transparent, but you don't see me making wisecracks about it." The raven haired male glared at him as he straightened.

"No time for talking, Bertrand has Sam so that means that Sp-"

"Bertrand? That shrimp with no real power?" Danny wanted to smack the other man, but needed to get to Sam so grasping the other male began to go intangible, forcing Tucker to go with him.

* * *

Sam watched as the floating female ranted about her lost body, the fact that she now was just a shadow of her former self for a few moments as she tried to break her bonds. Spectra seemed so preoccupied that she thought that she had more time, but suddenly the evil woman turned to her.

"But that ends now. I have all the perfect components to make a _permanent_ more perfect body!" Sam's brow rose. So, the bugs...the infection...all of it had been planned? "And those bonds will _never_ be broken by your ghost energy, so just forget those ideas that float around in your little human brain!"

"You infected them on purpose! Why?"

"Because I they had to be part ghost for the body to work! If they had been mere humans then the form would only last as long as their bodies did!" Sam wanted to know more, but it was as if the ghost were frustrated with the wait so turning from Sam she opened a large pair of doors, her voice piping up as she finished her speech, "I needed Jazz's brain, Paulina's nearly perfect complexion and Dash's muscle." Turning toward Sam she revealed a large chamber, the green light bursting forth nearly burning Sam's eyes with it's intensity. "And now I need your halfa gene to make it all stable."

"You won't get away with this!" the Goth shouted, her options gone as the former school counselor pushed her toward the chamber. She didn't know what to do or why she had thought that Tucker would come in and help her! He was useless when it came down to it and now she was screwed.

"What's even better is that once their powers burn out then several humans will die." The Goth could feel the blood rush from her face. She was going to kill her peers? Hell, that wasn't even the real reason it freaked her out! Danny would be killed! Beginning to struggle harder she found herself pushed into the machine, the mocking laughter of her captor ringing in her ears as the doors shut!

"No!" she screamed her fingers wiggling until she felt something wet. "What?" Looking down she felt a smirk twist her lavender lips. "Hmmm..."


End file.
